Fear
by Unique Art
Summary: -A collection of one-shots- Fear. It grows inside of you, welling in your soul. It inches forth with every passing day. Everyday, the shadows creep toward you conscienceness. They sadistically engulf your mind. You can't run, Ryou.
1. Fear

This idea came to me when reading a list of phobias. I thought _Hey! This sounds like Ryou..._And this ficlet was born. I have a list of 25 phobias that relate to the poor little hikari, and plan on writing a drabble for each. This is pretty sadistic, confusing, and kinda twisted. I find this rather interesting, like exploring Ryou's mind. I hope it will speak for itself, but I'm not so sure. Hn, now I'm babbling here!

This is just an intro to the drabbles, and the next chapter I will start a phobia. I felt bad writing it...and wanted to 'Aww!' for him. Don't be upset XD!

I'm sorry if any of the phobias are wrong; I'm just going by the website. Correct me if you wish, but don't be angry. This is just supposed to be a fun little imaginative thing before Halloween! Hope you all enjoy it, readers.

**DISCLAIMER:**Don't own. If I did, Ryou and Bakura would be the main characters!

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Fear._

In lurks in the dark, shadowy depths of your mind. It waits patiently - _quietly _- for the time to strike its victim.

_You._

It grows inside of you, welling in your soul. It is inching forth with every passing day, closer and closer. It becomes stronger, more visible with the seconds, minutes, and hours. Everyday, the shadows creep toward you conscienceness. They sadistically _engulf_ your mind.

Your sanity is slowly eaten at, so slowly, it makes you think you can win. But, at the same time, it makes you wish it was over. You finally scream - _beg _- the shadows to take you, and rid you of your miseries.

_Slowly_, you isolate yourself from the world.

_Slowly_, you give in to the game.

_Slowly, slowly, slowly_, until you can't take it any more.

The final pieces of your sanity are broken, and you have cracked.

Now, you aren't yourself. Your body is like a broken, empty shell that pushes through the day, one step at a time. You are meaningless. Everything is meaningless! You don't care - _why bother?_ Everything! Everything is something to hide from. Never, never shall you go out again! Surely, _surely _everything is out to hurt you.

But your "friends" reassure you. They smile, call you to join them...so kind and genuine...were you ever like that? You can't remember. How long was it? Years? Decades?

What! It was _days?! _Mere days?

You must...must be insane...

But no! _They_ must be insane! A trick! Yes...a trick. _They_ are trying to hurt you. You can't be with them any longer...no, no...

_Get away! _you scream. And run. Run, run, run! Never turn back.

Lock the door! You are home...but here, you realize, the shadows are waiting. Lurking in the corners, waiting for you. They smile, fangs bared, at your wide eyes and thudding chest.

You scream in horrific terror, but it is too late. They are surrounding you...constricting you...

_Welcome home, Ryou._

**-0-0-0-0-**

-.- Poor Ryou...

Was it good? I'm not sure. I hope you liked it! The next one will come at my whim...Whenever that is...

Unique Art


	2. Achluophobia

Thank you, my reviewers! You really made me smile. You guys are amazing...Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I'm pretty talented.

This one is a little less horrific as the first, and more sad. I think it mostly speaks for itself, and if you have questions please ask. I hope you enjoy the first phobia...

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Achluophobia - Fear of darkness.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_"Ry...Ryou?" came a soft voice from across my dim, quiet room. "Are you awake?"_

_I blinked twice, trying to pry myself from my sleeping state. Once composed, I propped my weight onto my elbows. I called back softly, "Yeah, Amane. What's the problem?"_

_The shuffling of six-year-old feet crossed the room, and stopped by the foot of my bed. "I-I'm scared. Can I stay here with you...please?" I could hear the soft whimper in her angelic voice._

_Even though I was tired beyond belief, I gathered the wits to force a smile on my face for her. "Sure, 'Mane. Climb in."_

_Giggling softly, she climbed in beside me, shifting the bed with her weight. She tossed and turned before finally rolling on her side to face me. Her long, silky black hair was spread out on the pillow, and her creamy skin glowing in the silver moonlight. Her milky brown eyes shined with love, and her button nose was crinkled in silent laughter._

_"What were you 'fraid of?" I whispered to her, and saw her eyes cloud a bit._

_She bit her lips, and darted her eyes away from my face. "The...dark."_

_I smiled, and nodded to her. "Oh, the dark."_

_"Are you afraid of it, Ry?"_

_I paused, pondering my answer. "Well, I have nothing to fear. The dark is afraid of light, you see. And I have the brightest light of all:Love." I paused, and saw her blink her eyes at me. "I love you lots, Amane. So you have nothing to fear!" I laughed. "Besides, what monster would hurt you? They'd all run from your face!"_

_She pouted, and whispered, "Hey!" Then she laughed softly, her voice ringing in my ears. Then she sighed, and snuggled further into the bed. "G'night, Ryou."_

_"Night, Amane."_

**-0-0-0-0-**

Dark, low laughter filled my ears. I had my head low in my lap, and threw my hands to my head. I gripped my hair, pulling on it. This only make him chuckle louder. The whole world around me was pitch black. I couldn't see the hand before my face, or my hair covering my eyes. I knew He was there, waiting and watching.

But _where?_

This was torture. I could hear Him, feel Him, but couldn't tell when He would strike. I was a sitting duck, waiting for Dark to be done with His little game. I had a feeling He wasn't ready just yet.

"Oh, Ryou, you simply are pathetic."

I shivered, and held my hair tighter in my fists. I closed my eyes, hoping to tune Him out.

"So broken, fragile..."

Oh, dear Ra, He sounded closer! But where -

"Like a little rag doll, tossed to the side."

I froze, feeling His hot breath tickle my ear. He was right above me! Oh no, oh no!

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" He asked softly, still just as close. I refused to open my eyes, and my grip never loosened once. What was He planning? What kind of sick joke_ this_ time?

"Because I can help you get rid of the_ darkness_..." I could tell He was smirking, even though I never saw it. His voice held the cocky, sly attitude that set a chill up my spine.

Why did He do this?

"Because I can _love _you...And make all of the darkness," He chuckled, "go away..."

I whimpered, and put my head father into my knees. "Stop..." I whimpered.

He took a lock of my white, soft hair and twirled it around His slender finger. "You refuse me? That's quite bad, my dear hikari."

I shivered. He smirked.

"For now, I must punish you..."

A sharp, intense pain shot in my chest. My heart was _surely_ being sliced in half. My eyes flew open, and I let out a blood-chilling scream. Nobody could ever feel as much pain as I was.

I pulled on my hair tighter, but the pain didn't dull. My hands gripped my chest, and let out a series of painful whimpers. My whole body was in shock, and I couldn't move.

The pain was unbearable, and red spots blurred my vision. They danced mockingly, as if daring me to cry out. The dark was smothering me, just adding to my pain. Shadows were engulfing me, taking me prisoner. I was breathing heavily, trying to escape the eternal black.

I couldn't.

_"Are you afraid of the dark, Ryou?"_

**-0-0-0-0-**

How was it? I hope it was okay...Thank you, readers!

Unqiue Art


	3. Amnesiphobia

Hn. This is an odd one! It's kinda sad, and the ending is rather crappy...If any of you wanna write an alternate ending, be my guest XD! I might have to, unless you prefer it this way. Whatever!

And I have another question:Do you like how I do the flashbacks and then present time? I'm not sure if it will get old if I do this with most of them. Any opinions, guys? Oh, and I have something to clear up. In the beginning, Ryou is not at Domino. He is at his old school, and they call him Bakura. No confusion, please. It's still our little Ry! And the little hikari has no idea who Bakura is yet...he's so confused! Aw...

Enjoy!

**-0-0-0-0-**

Amnesiphobia - Fear of amnesia.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_"What's the matter, Bakura?"_

_I winched, feeling a sharp voice cut through the comfortable silence I sat in. It was recess, and I was reading a book against the large brick wall. The smell of crisp autumn was in the air, lulling me into a peaceful state. I watched as the other ten-year-olds ran back and forth, laughing and tumbling._

_Then - what do you know? - Toogi, the school's bully, decided he needed to mess with me, since I "looked at him funny." I think he enjoyed confronting me, since I hardly fought back. Sadistic, wouldn't you agree? Even as a mere child I recognized the awful trait when I saw it._

_"Don't ya wanna play with us?"_

_I lifted my gaze high enough to see the tall, bulky kid's sharp eyes. His dark locks framed his square-like face. He had broad shoulders and thick arms, which seemed like a giant's in comparison to my lanky figure and delicate features._

_He was backed up by a group of four boys, all decently muscular and scowling. The lot looked menacing, like a pack of wolves staring down a timid bunny. My throat clenched in fear, and my eyes widened._

_A chuckle erupted from Toogi, as his yellow teeth were shown in his signature grin._

_"Scared, little Bakura?"_

_"...N-no..." I muttered, averting my gaze to the thin paperback book in my hands. Its metallic silver color was what I focused on. I could feel their hate-filled glares burning into me._

_"Hn. Too bad. Ya should be."_

_His hand grabbed the collar of my shirt, and yanked me up with as much ease as he would a rag doll. The book fell to the ground, and I could hear the pages crumble against the blacktop. He held me quite a distance off the ground until I was near his eye level. I gasped, my chest tightening._

_His rough, charcoal colored eyes bore into my milky orbs._

_A collective laugh came from the group as he shoved my back against the hard bricks. I flinched, and took a sharp breath in. I could feel the surface scartch my back even through my crimson uniform._

_"Are ya gonna fight?" he sneered, knowing my answer was "no". He pulled me from the wall and snapped me back, causing me to bang my head. My hair had fallen in my eyes, giving me angelic appearance greater depth. My face was twisted in discomfort, but other than that I didn't react._

_"He's defyin' ya, Toog!"_

_"Show 'em who's boss!"_

_Since he was smiling at his group's support, I knew what was coming. I shut my eyes, and braced myself for the impact of his fist in my chest. When it did, I groaned softly._

_Suddenly, a warm feeling filled my head. I felt foreign and odd, yet powerful and dictating._

_**Let me take care of these buffoons. I've been waiting for this game for a while.**_

_The voice was low and icy, with a hint of dark amusement. In a way it mirrored my own, with the accent and pitch. But it sounded off, even to my ears. Wait...Did the others hear it? If so, they never showed any signs of it._

_My vision began to blur, and I could feel the scene fade into the distance._

_"Hey-"_

_But I was cut off when I heard a snippet of a conversation._

_"Ya want more, Bakura? Or have you given up?__" That was Toogi._

_**"Given up? The fun has just begun. You're in my realm now..." **_

_That...that was the voice! And they thought it was...me...what was going on?!_

_My whole world begun to twist and get softer, but even in my horrible state, I heard Toogi's begging for mercy and screams of agony. I heard the dark chuckle of amusement come from my body. I heard the horrified gasps and ambulance sirens wailing._

_What had I done?_

**-0-0-0-0-**

I blinked, trying to let my vision return before I moved. Once I did, I realized it was late at night, and was laying on my back on an empty, shadowy sidewalk.

I had a throbbing headache, and my legs felt like mush. Had I been running? I didn't know. I propped myself onto my elbows, and started checking for injury. Nothing too serious...

Then, I froze. Feeling a jolt of terror, I stopped my examination of myself.

I didn't know here I was.

How...late was it? What day? Oh my god, where was I?

I bit my lip, realizing I had no answer. A large, vast void was left where the events of tonight should have been. I let my head fall limp as I rested it in my lap. Hair was sprawled everywhere, and I couldn't care less.

What had He done this time? Did He steal? Kill? Something else?

**_Don't you trust me, Ryou?_**

I bit my lip, and rose my head. I saw nothing, even though I clearly heard His voice. Why must he do this? Do some unspeakable thing, and let me clean up the mess?

"No," I whispered softly. "What did you do?"

**_What? You don't remember? _**A dark laugh echoed in my ears. **_That's a shame. Watching that pathetic mortal plea for mercy was most entertaining! It's quite a shame..._**

I closed my eyes, trying to get ghastly images away from my brain. They were surrounding me, like the vast open land of my memories. They were angry at me! They kept getting closer, making it harder and harder to breathe. Closer...closer...

**_Oh, by the way, Ryou...good luck getting home before the mortal's friends come back!_**

His voice faded away as I heard hard, clanking footsteps approaching from the dark alleyway....

**-0-0-0-0-**

-holds up hands in defense- I warned you all! Evil Kura...

Anyway, thank you readers and repliers, I love you all dearly! Thanks bunches =D!

Unique Art


	4. Asthenophobia

I'm so sorry about not posting. I've been swamped in school work, and totally exhausted. My writing has been suffering, and I know it. This isn't as good as the others in my opinion, mostly because of its length and lack of past-to-present. This was the best I could do right now, and I hope you enjoy it. The phobia isn't really fainting for this chapter; its the weakness part. This is hardly philosophical, and more Bakura toying with Ryou. Um...enjoy it? Hehe!

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Asthenophobia - Fear of fainting or weakness.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

A small yet twisted smile crept to his face. _"You're pathetic." _

A sneer. One I would learn to know well.

_"A tiny, defenseless little rat. You're nothing. You belong to me!"_

I closed my eyes, trying to push the luring voice from my head. _"No. No. No!"_

A dark chuckle echoed in my ears, and sent an icy chill up my spine. _"Tsk, tsk." _

A grin. I'm sure it fit there, though I didn't see.

_"Denial. De-ni-al. Fun word, isn't? That's what you're in. Can't you see how weak you are? You give in to everyone...never thinking for yourself. Never standing up! You are a waste of space."_

I bit my lip, trying to make his sadistic words from invading my mind. But they were so...so...

_"Leave me alone! I'm not weak! I'm not!"_

I didn't realize I was crying until then. I was actually sobbing, making choked gurgling sounds. Salty tears ran streaks down my ashen face.

_"Then why are your sister and mum _dead_? If you were stronger, Ryou," _he paused, letting my name hang in the air before continuing, _"they would be here. And you would be happy. They would be happy. Your father as well. You did it, Light. It was all you."_

_"Stop it! All you do is lie! It's all a lie!"_

_"Is it?" _

His voice was like acid eating away at my heart. I whimpered softly, and nodded.

_"Or is it completely true? I think you know the answer, my weakling."_

It couldn't be. It wasn't me! It wasn't. No, no. It could be!

_...could it?_

**-0-0-0-0-**

Hn...open ending...again. I love those ^.^ Hope to see more from me this break!

Unique Art


	5. Athazagoraphobia

It's been a while, eh? Well, I've been busy, but I try. Thank you all so much for your support; I love you all. This one is different than the others, and the end is confusing. It is meant to be that way, since Ryou has kinda lost it. You might be wondering when these take place in his life, huh? Just ask if you want to know, because I have some idea. If you want, just guess...there are no real limits. Enjoy this one! I hope to post more this break, but this might be it XD

**-0-0-0-0-**

Athazagoraphobia - Fear of being forgotten or ignored

**-0-0-0-0-**

_"I want Ami!"_

_"I choose...Len!"_

_I was eleven at the time, and it was recess time at school. My class was choosing teams for a game of dodge ball, a game they often played during the year. I stood in a corner by myself, hoping for once - just once - I would get picked by one of them. I longed to be wanted. I longed for something I couldn't have. _

_I knew I wouldn't be picked._

_There were only two kids left, not including myself. They would make the teams even, like it happened to turn out everyday._

_I was always the odd one out._

_"Kevan, I guess you're with me."_

_"I get Yuma, then."_

_I kept my head down, trying not to draw a lot of attention to myself. Then, gathering my courage, I asked quietly, "What about me?" I heard them all turn their heads to look at me, blinking in surprise at my voice. I looked up to see Jiro, his dark eyes full of pity and regret._

_"Ryou...man, I'm sorry, but the teams are even..."_

_It was the same everyday._

_"...I'm sorry."_

_I was unwanted._

_Unnoticed._

_Forgotten._

_"No problem," I answered, and walked away with my fake, polite smile I always seemed to wear. Nobody noticed me. And I wasn't surprised in the least, to be honest. I knew how things worked. I understood my place._

_Even at that young age, I knew nobody cared._

**-0-0-0-0-**

I have a question to ask, Pharaoh. Will you listen to me?

Good, good.

I'm not a very cunning person, nor do I beat around the bush. I've learned from the Thief King to be blunt and direct, which I plan on being. My question is this:

Do you remember me? Do you remember Ryou, the poor little pawn that was controlled by an insane spirit that wanted revenge on you? Do you remember how many times I helped you, even when it would cause me harm in return?

I hope so, for I am suffering as we speak.

My yami is constantly slashing with his words. He creates wounds too large for me to bear but still small enough for me to cling to any ounce of life in this world. He always brings back painful visions of my past, ones that I had forced back into the dark and lonely depths of my mind. He often replays the moment my mum and sister died, over and over until their screams of pain haunt my dreams.

He uses my many fears against me, throwing me into a realm I know too well and wish I didn't. He knows what makes me squirm, what makes me cry, and what eats away at my heart, causing my mind to slip into a state of constant fear.

I am insane, they tell me.

He tells me.

Them, him - I can't tell anymore. For they are us, and I am him, and he is they, which makes us all one in the same. The line of people blurs and comes and goes.

I can hear him - them, me, us - laughing at me, saying it's no use to talk to you, for you can't hear me.

But I know you can. Right? Right?!

Pharaoh, I need you. I don't know how long I can live like this. He - they, I, we - torture me. I'm breaking down inside. I can't fight much longer. I don't know how long I can stand this. I'm afraid, and can't escape. But you will come. You will. I know it...I know it! You would never forget me, your friend and ally. You wouldn't. You wouldn't!

...Right?

**-0-0-0-0-**

Happy Holidays!

Unique Art


	6. Autophobia

Sorry I took so long. I'm busy with school, as I'm sure you know. Well, it's below zero where I am, so no school for me :D I'm so happy I get to write. And boy, did I write! This is long...way long. I kinda like it, to be honest. It's actually the bloodiest I've ever written, and really disturbing...Hehe...Um...I think it's not that bad, and I hope you enjoy it. This took nearly no time at all, actually. You guys deserve an update, so here it is!

Don't think Kura's OOC. He's acting; that's what he does XD And the middle part may be confusing, but don't let it be. I think it's after Battle City...-shrugs- Whatever you think. Any questions you have feel free to ask.

Oh, and I wanted to thank millenniumthief for guessing what time the last one was. You weren't correct, but I love your idea more! It's so much more creative than mine...My inspiration was Ryou in the Loony Bin, talking to a long-gone Pharaoh. Um...yours was cooler. That totally would work too! It's nice to see how my writing can be looked at so differently...

Enjoy ;D

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Autophobia - Fear of being alone or of oneself.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_I was a young nine, and it was the day after my birthday. I was tucked comfortably in bed, and my father was in the room next to mine. My mum and sister were in Heaven. Well, that was what people said, though I didn't know what to think. Nothing made sense anymore._

_It was really late if I remember correctly. My sheets were cool to the touch, and I had them tucked up to my chin. Tears stained my pillow as well as my face, just as they did every other night since the accident. My body was shaking quietly, and I was willing myself to fall asleep. The golden necklace Father had bought for me hung around my neck, and I was toying with one of the spikes absent-mindedly._

_Suddenly, a cold chill shot up my spine, and I let out a startled gasp. My eyes shot open, and I saw a blurry image through my tears. I blinked twice, propping myself up on my elbows. After a few seconds, my eyes finally were able to adjust._

_I saw a pair of bloody eyes staring at me._

_I sat up in a split second, and let out a sharp cry. Fear shattered in my mind, and my heart missed its natural beat. My eyes were wide, and my mind was racing. Slowly, I realized it was a person. From the appearance, he seemed to be a young teen. His eyes were unusual, and his skin was as pale as the moonlight in the sky, and had an eerie glow to it. But what startled me, actually, was that his hair was identical to mine. It was looking into a mirror at the Fun House. You know, the ones where they twist your image._

_"Who are you?" I managed to spit out despite my fear._

_"Don't be scared," he cooed softly, taking a strand of my hair and stroking it in comfort. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, little one."_

_I gazed up at his face, and didn't know how to feel. Something about him made me uneasy, but the gentleness he showed me made me feel happy inside. That was something I hadn't felt for a long time._

_"Have you been crying?" he asked, and wiped a tear from my face._

_I nodded up at him, our eyes locked._

_"You don't have to. I'm here. I'll protect you."_

_I asked quietly, "You will?"_

_He answered me with a grin._

_"But, sir, who are you?" I whispered, pushing back all thought of fear I had. "And how do I know you'll never ever leave? My mum said she wouldn't, but she did! She did..." I whimpered, feeling hot tears well up in my eyes._

_"Shh, shh...It's okay. You can't be afraid! I'm you," he smiled._

_I gasped. "Me? But how?"_

_Amusement glinted in his eyes. "I'm the other part of you. I can never leave you, because I _am _you. I will always be here, and you always have me. I can never leave, and will be here forever!"_

_I was too young to notice the hidden threat._

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, my voice not even loud enough for anyone to hear. It sounded so foreign to me, like I was a whole other person. I didn't even know myself.

The spirit snorted. _"Do what, little host?"_

I tried to sneer, but it turned out to look like a frown. "You nearly killed my friends, you sick monster. You nearly killed everyone!"

He shrugged, not even bothering to answer me. He continued to stand there, just watching me with deadly eyes. He seemed annoyed, which I knew couldn't be good. But I still kept digging.

"Don't you care? You are awful. You don't deserve my body. I wish you would've never even came to me!" I growled. "Go. Go now! Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

_"You're an idiot. You know I'm apart of you, and can never leave. You're just too stupid to admit I am in control, not you. Now get out of my sight before you regret it, light. I need _my _body, and it will be much better if you would just give in."_

"No."

A simple word.

A death sentence.

_"What?"_ he snarled. He took a step closer, which made my heart race. _"You little rat!"_ he chuckled, moving closer with long strides. _"I'll have to teach you a lesson..."_

Fear jolted in my previously numb heart, causing me to stiffen. He never even let go of the gaze as he grabbed my shirt, bringing me close to his face. _"Ready for some fun?"_

He tossed me aside, and I landed with a hard thud on the shadowy black ground. He grinned, eyes glinting. _"You should know you can't beat yourself, hikari. I am you, no matter how hard you deny it."_

"No!" I whispered. "You're not me."

_"Yes I am. Don't lie to yourself. I know you can't except the truth, but I'll help you."_ I closed my eyes, begging him not to do anything to me. _"You can't get away. The game has just begun!"_ Pain exploded in my skull, and I gasped in fear. Images started to pour into my brain, taking over. I tried to fight as hard as I could, but I wasn't even able to move. His laughter rang out like a welcome to his land of horror.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_I was in the middle of a field, sitting on the lush grass. The wind ruffled my hair, and comfort flooded through me. I looked up, and saw someone I thought I'd never see again._

_"Mum!"_

_She smiled tenderly, and reached her arms out. She didn't talk, nor did she need to. Her gesture was all I needed. I got up and embraced her, hugging her as tight as I could. Tears of joy came out in laughs, and I felt like I was floating. My world was all right!_

_Then, I felt her body get stiff. In surprise, I glanced up. At first I just stared, but then I let out a horrible, ear-shattering scream._

_My mum's face was mangled and bruised, and blood oozed out of many gashes. I could see rotten flesh hanging off of bones, and muscle was a dark, icky color. Her eyes were ripped to sheds and were falling out of the sockets. Her mouth had crimson liquid escaping, and her teeth were colored to the core. Her once gorgeous hair was hanging in little clumps, all dried with blood and chopped in many places._

_I stumbled back, falling onto the grass. Her body just collapsed in a heap, and more blood started to flow. I screamed again, trying to get away. My eyes were locked on her decaying bones, but I couldn't look away. Suddenly, the mouth spoke._

_"It's your fault. You, Ryou, you!"_

_I let a choked cry out, and scrambled to my feet. I began to run, run as fast as I could. Blindly running, I couldn't tell where I was going. All I knew was that the green grass was now a dying brown color, and the sky that was once so clear was now a dark shade of red._

_Like blood._

_I kept running, hoping to escape. I had tears flowing like water, and my breathing was labored. When I was too exhausted to run, I fell to the ground hard. I took in frantic gasps, hoping for any air I could get._

_"You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it."_

_It was my mum; my sister; the spirit; myself! We were chanting in unison, and the words were all I could feel. The whole earth vibrated to the words, and my head pounded to the beat. I sobbed, trying to make it stop. Make it stop! Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and screamed at the top of my lungs:_

_"It was me!"_

**-0-0-0-0-**

...No comment.

Unique Art


	7. Catoptrophobia

I love the weekends. I can write!! I love my reviewers, and your responses are amazing! The last one seemed to creep people out...but that was the point ;D. I'm glad you all like this story, because I do too.

I wrote this late last night in about forty-five minutes. When I reread it, I shocked myself. I didn't even change anything, really! I kinda like this one, but have no idea when it's set. It's all really vague, and odd. Then again, so is a lot of this story XD Ah well, that's okay. I don't hear any complaints, so that's good!

Enjoy.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Catoptrophobia - Fear of mirrors

**-0-0-0-0-**

_I was a young teenager when it happened. I think it was shortly after my thirteenth birthday, which I had spent alone._

_Again._

_I believe it was a Saturday, but I was up with the new sun. I was having trouble sleeping, and had no desire to lie there and let my mind wander. No, no, I didn't dare do that. It was too risky._

_I had stumbled out of bed, similar to every morning, and clumsily made my way to the bathroom down the hall. My feet seemed to know the way automatically, like my body knew my routine. _

_Get up. Bathroom. Shower. Eat. School. Home. Eat. Homework. Bed. Repeat._

_Everyday passed like that. I scarcely noted the things I did, or ate, or studied. I didn't see or taste or smell or know. I just..._was.

_It was almost like someone (or thing) was inside of me, taking control. It took weeks (months, years?) to actually notice it, but I knew something wasn't right. Though I denied it - refused to believe it - I knew. I wasn't stupid, or slow, or anything of the sort. I recognized this stranger in myself, and I had even learned to accept it._

_Until I actually saw it._

_It was on that random morning. I was blearily stepping into the bathroom, feeling the tingles run up my spine when I hit the cold tile. I didn't turn the light on, for I saw no need. I reached for my toothbrush, like I always did, but stopped in mid motion._

_I could feel another presence._

_My pale, bony hand flipped on the light as my other dropped the metallic blue brush. My head shot up to the mirror, one I hadn't even looked in for a while. What was the point?_

_Maybe I should have._

_The thing staring back at me was _not _me. Or, at least, I didn't think it was._

_It had bloody red eyes that seemed set in a forever glare, one that could see right into your soul. Its hair was my shade, but seemed to have grown a few inches taller. It seemed...alive. Its skin was a pasty white, almost sickly. He seemed to glow with a dark aura, and his presence felt dangerously evil. I should have been scared. I know I should have been._

_It was even grinning._

_I just looked away calmly, turned out the light, and picked up my toothbrush._

_I would just never look at my reflection again._

**-0-0-0-0-**

The house was in darkness. All of the windows were covered, and the doors were locked.

I was sitting on the couch with my knees under my chin. I had my arms wrapped around them, and my eyes were staring at the covered TV across the room. It had an old, fading cloth draped over it, hiding it from my view.

The whole house was like that.

Every mirror, glass, and reflective surface was covered.

Every. Last. One!

It made me feel better. If I couldn't see the darkness, it couldn't harm me. If I never saw the blood-red eyes, they couldn't see me. If I never gaped at the reflection, it would never notice me.

_Then why does it still talk to me?!_

**_Because you're mine._**

_No. Stop! I got rid of you...rid of you! I can't see you..._

**_But _****I _can see _you. _And you're afraid. Aren't you, Ryou?_**

"No," I whispered out loud. I bit my lip, fighting back tears. I could feel it in my mind. I could feel its icy cold touch on my conscience, and its words echoed through my head. It was torture.

Torture!

"Just...sto - No. You're not there. You're not!"

**_Oh, hush now, little hikari. You know I am. Even if you hide,_** it chuckled, **_I can still find you._**

I shook my head, feeling tears fill my chocolate eyes. I hurt...hurt so much...

**_My little kitten, you have no idea what pain is...At least, not yet..._**

Pain exploded in my temple, and I cried out sharply. I closed my eyes, feeling more hot tears escape from them. I whimpered slightly, fearful and in shock. This seemed to please it.

**_Good, good..._**

I whimpered again, and more pain filled my head. It increased and increased until I was about to shatter into pieces.

_"AAHH!"_

I leaped up from the couch, and his low chuckle filled my head. I sprinted blindly, searching for something to help. I suppose I wound up in the bathroom, though I couldn't see through to pain. I felt around in quick, jerky movements, hoping to find something to help me.

_To stop the rapidly growing laughter._

I felt the cloth's edge around the mirror, and yanked on it. It could feel it fall, which sent a small smile to my lips.

_The laughter continued._

My hand swooped the counter until I found something heavy. It was a lamp, which I hastily ripped out of the wall.

_More laughs._

In one motion, I slammed it into a mirror I couldn't see through my tears and blurry red spots in my vision. The mirror shattered with a huge burst, scattering shards of glass like snow on a winter day. Some scraped my skin, causing a warm liquid to trickle into my palm.

Suddenly, the laughter died down, and the tears and pain subsided. I was panting heavily, and my forehead was sticky with sweat. The voice seemed unusually quiet, like it was pondering something.

Or it was shocked.

The whole world seemed to stop.

I looked up to see broken fragments of the mirror, and missing parts of my reflection.

_My _reflection. My own. Not some demonic spirit, or voice in my head. It was me.

Suddenly, I giggled at this. It was so _funny! _No, really, it was.

I just laughed and laughed and laughed.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Poor Ry. He's going insane...

_**EDIT: ***Thanks to millenniumthief for the typo alert*_

Unique Art


	8. Clinophobia

I'm sick…No fun! I'm bored and all alone, so I decided to write. Hey, I might even write another chapter for _One Step Closer!_ Or, I might go lay down and take a nap. That sounds nice X3

Thank you to all of my reviewers! The success of this story has just amazed me…I'm so happy you all like it. All comments, little critiques, and thoughts are greatly considered while writing this. All of you guys help so much! Without you, there would be no _Fear._

And I have finally taken a break from insane Ryou XD This one isn't nearly as creepy, but more symbolic and hinted. The time is whatever you want it to be; I actually know for this one, but I can see where it would be taken differently. This one isn't that creepy, but that's just my opinion.

Enjoy!

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Clinophobia - Fear of going to bed.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_It was a chilly winter evening in the middle of January. Most young children were tucked carefully into bed, and were dreaming of lands of pure bliss and innocence. They were happy and content as Mommy and Daddy looked after them, whispering words of comfort in their ears. Smiles danced on their faces, and they slept soundly through the night. They were truly happy._

_Then, you had me._

**---**

"_No! Stop it! Go away!"_

_Long, purple-like wisps swirled around my head. They were all grinning like wild animals, fangs bared and eyes narrowed. The figures danced and hissed like one, all in a demonic harmony._

_Everything around me was an eerie black, like someone had turned out all of the lights in the world. The only thing visible was the old cemetery in the background, cast in shadows. The figures came from it, and toward me._

_One of them floated right in front of my face, and I shrieked in terror. It stopped before my eyes, and seemed to grin even more._

_I was frozen in fear, unable to move. This seemed to please the spirits, for the all began to twirl faster._

_Then I heard the chanting._

'_Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge!'_

_I began to tremble as I watched them retreat back to the cemetery. Confusion filled my veins. Why did they leave? Were they coming back?_

'_Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge!'_

_The answer was yes. They were coming back._

_They seemed to be holding something up, all as one being. I just sat there, paralyzed, as they dropped the "thing" in front of me. They all began to laugh, which sounded like roll of thunder racing through the sky. Gathering my courage, I looked down at what they dropped at my feet._

_I let out a strangled choke, my mouth wide open in shock. On the ground was my baby sister, Amane. She was bruised and cut, just like she was after the accident. Her soft, silky hair was in bloody knots, and her once shining eyes stared lifeless up at me. The pretty, glowing skin of her face was ashy and red, and her Sunday clothes were ripped into pathetic strips of cloth. Her bones were twisted at odd angles, like an old doll._

_What sort of monsters were they?_

_I slowly reached out and touched her face, only to pull back immediately. It was icy cold; deathly cold._

_My head shot up to see the grinning faces of the spirits._

'_Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge!'_

"_Why? Why did you do this?" I whispered hoarsely. My eyes were filling with tears, and some dripped down my face._

'_Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge, Re-venge!'_

_Rage filled my chest, and I let out a rapid scream. "Go away! Leave, now! You-you're sick, you know that? Huh? Just…leave me alone…" I sank further toward the ground, my head in my hands. I let out a series of sobs and cries, the wet pouring on my fingers._

_After a few minutes of grief, I lifted my snowy head. I jumped back when I realized that everything was gone. No spirits, no Amane, no cemetery._

_Nothing._

_Then, slowly, a dark shadow crept its way toward me. Fear filled me again, and a tingle ran up my spine. Then, as the figure grew nearer, I recognized it._

_It was the spirit that had called himself Bakura._

_His crimson eyes glistened with delight, and he smiled with his long fangs. "Hello, Ryou."_

_I nodded up at him. "Hi, Bakura."_

_He sat down on the ground cross-legged so that he was even with me. His _(our)_ Millennium Rings were glowing, and left a warm feeling on my chest._

"_Why are you here?" I asked curiously. He always talked to me, but had never visited me in my dreams before._

_He smiled knowingly, and fingered one of the golden spikes on his necklace. "I wanted to ask you something. Something…important."_

_Uneasiness filled me, though I wasn't sure why. "Yes?"_

"_I just need some assistance. Nothing terribly hard, I assure you."_

_I hesitated, but asked, "In what?"_

_His eyes sparked with fascination, and became slightly distant. "As you know, I am very similar to you. We both lost our families," he whispered, "and seek some sort of justice."_

_My mind drifted to the day of the trial against the drunk driver that killed my sister and mum. I had never hated anyone more than him._

_He was never charged._

"_Justice…" I whispered._

_His mad eyes grew wider. "Yes! And I can get you justice, Ryou. And me as well!"_

_This perked my interest. "How?" I asked quickly, excitement rushing through my veins. Bakura could help me!_

"_That part of my plan is not what you're concerned with." He paused, and then continued. "All you have to do is let me take control of your body for a few days, and both of us will have our…justice."_

"_Will that hurt, Bakura?"_

_He chuckled softly. "No, no! It will all be fine. Just trust me." He locked eyes with me, and smiled gently. "Do you trust me, little one?"_

_I nodded. "Yes."_

"_Then it is done."_

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Bakura? Bakura, are ya okay?"

My head snapped back to see Joey looking at me, along with the others. Heat rose to my cheeks and I turned around to face them.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled _(lied)_.

Yugi didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? I mean, you were totally out of it when we tried to call you."

Tristian chimed, "Yeah, dude. Are ya sick or something?"

I shook my head, as if I were embarrassed. "I'm just tired. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep yesterday…" _I didn't get any at all_. "…I had a big test to study for." _I didn't have a test._

They somehow bought my little act. "Well, Bakura, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. We were gonna spend the night at Yugi's house. It'll be fun!" Anzu smiled genuinely. _Unlike I do. _

"That sounds great, guys, but I can't stay the whole night."

Yugi tilted his head in question. "Why not?"

I tried to hide my look of uncomfort. "Well, I have homework to catch up on. School is making me so busy!" _This was another lie. How many now?_

"What? It's only Friday! C'mon, Bakura. Loosen up a lil' bit," Joey smiled, teasing me lightly.

"Sorry, guys." _Sorry I can't tell you the truth._

Tristian shrugged. "Meet us at Yugi's place in an hour, alright?"

A _(fake)_ smile was plastered on my face. "Sure thing."

As they walked away, I let out an inaudible sigh. I wished with all my might that I could tell them the truth why I couldn't spend the night.

It was because of Bakura. Even though he was gone _(he wasn't gone), _he still haunted my dreams _(or lack of). _I lay countless nights awake in bed, begging the spirits to leave me alone. I never slept except for in my classes. I couldn't bear to see their faces – Bakura, Amane, Mum, and the spirits – again.

_As it should be, host. As it should be._

**-0-0-0-0-**

Did you notice anything interesting? I have one thing in particular I'm thinking of, but it could be just because I'm sick…I wrote this in, like, a half an hour, and I'm on medicine. So, if you notice typos or poorly written parts, ignore, please.

Thanks!

Unique Art


	9. Dementophobia

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. You made my day! I like this chapter, and the last part was interesting. Somehow, this story is by far the easiest to write. I'm not sure why, though. And be warned, Ryou is a little…crazy again. But, by looking at the fear, you should have guessed that.

Use your imagination on this. Feel free to share thoughts on when this is, your musings, etc.! And don't forget to have fun ;D

**-0-0-0-0-**

Dementophobia - Fear of insanity

**-0-0-0-0-**

_I was probably about thirteen, I guess, when I began to hear his voice again. After so long of his silent presence, the words came as a shock._

Hello, host.

_Host? What did he mean…host?_

Why are you so surprised, my dear little host? That's all really you are, you know. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Even though I was in the middle of Science class, I jumped up, earning me a few curious glances. I just answered them off with a casual little shrug, blushing all the while. I could hear his chuckle clear as day, his voice cold and hard. This confused me greatly. Why was his voice like that? Why was I so afraid of him all of the sudden?_

It's because you should.

_Wha…what do you mean?_

You're so dense! Can't you tell a liar when you hear one? Oh, of course not. You honestly believed in my empty promises. Well, well, you can see where it got you little friends, hm?

_My friends? _

_Then, a realization hit me. My friends! The ones that had been hospitalized, I guessed. It was because of him. Bakura. He did that._

Correct.

_I began to tremble, tears filling my eyes. This of, of course, startled my teacher, and she was to my desk in the blink of an eye. All gazes were on me, some worried, and some laughing._

_"Are you alright, Bakura?" my teacher questioned softly, dark eyes locked on my own. She seemed so genuine. What could I say? I couldn't tell her that the ancient voice in my head that talked to me when I was little was back and nearly killed all of my friends, could I? No, she might think I had lost it. I just did the only reasonable thing I could think of._

_I lied._

_"I'm not feeling well," I whispered hoarsely, wiping the tears from my eyes slowly. I decided against a cough, thinking it would sound fake. "I feel…dizzy…can I please see the nurse?"_

_Eying me my sympathy, she nodded. "Of course. Can you make it on your own?"_

_I nodded, and stood up shakily. I was hardly even faking now, since I felt as if my head would explode. I scooped up my pile of books and headed clumsily toward the door. I could hear faint whispers of "get wells" and such, but didn't respond. I had to get out of that place, I knew, and had no time for such petty things._

_There was no way I was going the nurse, so I headed toward the glass doors. My books had been dropped a few hallways back, and there was no intention of picking them up. I wouldn't be at school the next day, or all week, for that matter. The school could ask questions later; what did I care? Now, I just needed to get away._

_The whole world was a blurry, swirling mess. I felt confused, but determination won over that._

_Get home, get home._

You know, host, I'm rather pleased with the turn of events today. You're an excellent actor, and lie with only a slight hesitation. Soon, you won't have that at all.

_Get home, get home._

Well, you'll be more useful than I thought…

_Get home, get home._

Excellent.

**-0-0-0-0-**

I sat on the floor, legs crossed, eyes wide open. I wasn't sure where I was, or how I had gotten there, but I learned not to dwell on those things. I would be out of there soon enough if he was kind to me, so I best be quiet. But exhaustion still clung to me, no matter how I ignored it.

Sleep would never take me, even in my tired state. No, I couldn't sleep if he didn't, that's just how it worked. No time for rest, you, see, no time for rest.

It's always dark, and cold. So cold. I wondered if he was outside, or in my house. There was no way to tell, no, not in there. I learned to not concern myself with those things, though. It always worked out.

Best not to worry.

A low rumble echoed in the room. It took a moment to tell it was my stomach talking. I giggled, shaking my snowy head. He had forgotten to eat again. Yes, yes he did. Ah well, he would remember eventually. He took good care of me, and our body. Food would come soon, and I could wait.

No big hurry.

It was almost nice in there. No need for silly things, or places, or people. Just me and myself, all happy and content and quiet.

But, it did leave time for thinking. And thinking was bad, bad. It brought up unpleasant things, like concern for the safety of my friends. What was he doing to them? Were they okay? That was one thing I couldn't detach myself from. I often had tried, but I wasn't able. No, no, I wasn't able.

Then, I wondered if I was doing the right thing, just sitting here. Was it selfish to save myself? Was it okay? I didn't know. I just didn't know. He was myself, so I had to support him, right? He deserved revenge, as did I, so he was justified. I had fought him before, oh yes, but didn't accomplish anything. I only got hurt.

Why would I do that again?

But, the others were my friends. (Well, I thought so, but he saw it differently. Oh well, oh well.) They protected me, even though it hardly helped. I just got hurt.

Again.

After a long time of thinking, I figured I was just meant to be hurt. I was meant to suffer. Yes, yes, that was it. I was nothing more. Nothing more.

But then, this brought up other questions. Why was I meant to suffer? Who decided that? Was it him, or them, or myself?

I didn't have answers to that.

But, even after all of these thoughts, one question bothered my more than the others. It was one I had been pondering since I was thirteen, all lost and alone in the world. The answer to my question was my greatest fear, for I feared I knew the answer all along. It sent me into hysterics, crying and screaming and laughing. I would yell it out, begging for someone to respond and begging for someone not to respond.

_"Am I insane?"_

**-0-0-0-0-**

Poor Ry. He's so confused. And the grammar/sensibility was awful, but it was done on purpose. And every other line repeated xD It drove me nuts editing it! Hopefully it didn't bother any of you too bad.

- Unique Art


End file.
